Chapter 529
Chapter 529 is called "Level 2 Wild Beast Hell". Summary Level ??? Jinbei states that the World Government knows him as a "pirate-hating pirate". However, he said to Portgas D. Ace, who is in the same cell, that the Whitebeard Pirates are a different story. He reveals while Portgas D. Ace, the Fire Fist, Second Division Commander was sailing the seas, Jinbei had visited Whitebeard's ship several times. Ace is reminded of a time when Jinbei had nearly killed him in a fight. Jinbei goes on to say that the only reason there is peace on Fishman Island is because of "good ol' Whitebeard". As we know, most pirates have to pass through Fishman Island, which is in the Red Line, to get to the New World. Jinbei states that since the beginning of the great Pirate Age, humans in their hordes passed through Fishman Island, followed by the Marines, chasing after them. When humans passed through, many fishmen and mermaids were kidnapped and when the Fishmen were about to give up for ever, Whitebeard appeared. Whitebeard is seen in a flashback, shouting that Fishman Island was now his territory. Jinbei states that he will never forget day. From that day forth, no finger was ever layed on a Fishman again, due to Whitebeard's reputation. It is also assumed by Jinbei that more islands are being protected by Whitebeard's name and that if Whitebeard was to die, then the sea would turn back to the olden days. Jinbei says that he wants to get out of Impel Down to stop the fighting and free Ace. He says that he is waiting for a miracle to happen, when he is interupted by a laugh. This person comments on the situation, saying it was "fine". He says that his blood was racing, as there was a one-in-a-lifetime chance to kill Whitebeard. Jinbei recognizes him but Ace laughs, saying asking if he was going to take Whitebeard's head. The voice replies, not just him and the entire Level chorus in agreement. Prisoners shout celebrate that Whitebeard could die, saying "time to put an end to the Age of Whitebeard". The voice tells Jinbei and Ace that there are lots of "silver medalists", people who choked back their tears as they were beaten by Whitebeard or Roger. Level ???, Monitor Room Images show up on a monitor's screen: a Basilisk knocked out, its unconscious body flattening the Level 2 Monitor Room. A gaoler spots the perpetrators on a monitor, saying that there THREE rather than the first assumption of 2 intruders. Level 2, The Beast Hell Luffy, Buggy and Mr. 3 are seen displaying their Devil Fruit powers against monsters, battling puzzle scorpions and manticores. Buggy mistakes the manticores for the Boss of Level 2 but Mr. 3 shoots down the idea, saying manticores were man eating lions with human parts. A manticore speaks and says "Give us the Keys!", which surprises Luffy. Mr. 3 explains that the human part of the manticores gave them speech and that they were repeating what the prisoners were saying. As if on cue, the manticores shout out names of traditional Japanese underwear. One manticore says "beef steak", at which point, Luffy turns around but is forced to keep running, after being told not be distracted. Mr. 3 is surprised that Luffy is trying to get in, rather that out to save Fire Fist Ace. Mr. 3 tries to leave but is stopped by Luffy, who tells him where to go. Mr. 3 decides to help Luffy only to escape on his own, remembering that the stairs from Level 1 lead down to level 3 also. Mr. 3 bumps into what appears to be a dead end, only to be a Sphinx, a human faced, feathered lion. Being the boss of Level 2, it chases the trio around, shouting random names of noodles. The Sphinx tries to flatten the trio while the prisoners comment on the Sphinx, saying it's going wild. Luffy also comments, saying that it is strong. However, Mr. 3 and Buggy formed the "Jailbreak Gang" and started Operation Use-Straw Hat-Luffy-As-Bait. To their horror, Luffy used Gomu Gomu no Bazooka on its head, making it angrier. Buggy flies towards the ceiling, using his Bara Bara no Mi. The Sphinx flattens Mr. 3 who crumbles, which turns out only to be a statue of him, due to his Doru Doru no Mi powers. Mr. 3 continues to make wax figures of himself, which the Sphinx destroys all of them, resembling a game of "whack-a-mole". The ground starts to shake and Level 3 Monitor Room reports a great commotion on Level 2. Buggy and Mr. 3 run for the door to stairway when the ground collapses, due to the Sphinx smashing the wax figures. The Sphinx, Luffy, Mr. 3 and Buggy fall into Level 3. Plot Points *Fishman Island is under Whitebeard's protection. *Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. 3 fall down to Level 3, along with the Sphinx. Characters Attacks ;Buggy *Bara Bara Ho (Split Split Cannon) ;Luffy *Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol) *Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Rubber Rubber Bazooka) ;Mr. 3 *Candle Lock *Doru Doru Mansion (Wax Wax Mansion) (unnamed) Anime episode Episode 430 Site Navigation 529